Shu
Appearance Shu's facial features are comprised of brown face-length hair that is slightly spiked; it is arranged in a somewhat neat and messy manner. It is also noticeable that he has mismatched eyes of brown and blue. He has fairly regular build for a person his age. Personality Having no memory Shu has a fairly blank slate like personality. He is calm and collected and almost never raises his voice. Though he has no memory when ever he looks in a mirror and sees his right eye has a feeling sadness, regret, and guilt, this leads Shu to wear a brown colored contact over his eye most of the time. Having no family or friends Shu has a constant feeling of emptiness. He doesn't understand most emotions like happiness, excitement, or love. He does in fact know sorrow, pain, sadness, and hate. He feels he has no reason to live and as such has no concern for his life. Willing to throw it away on bounties. To Shu's surprise he is a really skilled fighter. Even stranger he can take human life without a second glance. It's not that he enjoys it, it just seems to be second nature to him. He believes it has something to do with his past. Another fact is when he fights he instinctively goes for the vitals of his opponent. Shu has always completed his bounties but always kills the target, never trying to restrain them. He is unsure how to express emotions so he lives his life in solitude away from others. Shu has never smiled, at least from what he can remember. He leads a hard life but never complains about. Synopsis History Shu can't remember anything besides his age, name, and how to fight. The earliest memory he has is waking up in a forest. He now travels from place to place taking bounties. Magic & Abilities Taekwondo Master: Shu is a master at Taekwondo which is known for its emphasis on kicking techniques, which distinguishes it from martial arts styes. The rationale thinking around Taekwondo is that the leg is the longest and strongest weapon a martial artist has, and kicks thus have the greatest potential to execute powerful strikes without successful retaliation. He thinks he was trained in this style of fighting to be a master at it. Enhanced Strength: Because of his Taekwondo training Shu's kicks are much more powerful then an average kick. Shu has been seen to split rocks into with just one kick. Enhanced Speed & Stamina: Shu's speed and stamina are extraordinary. Because of the training he believes he went through his leg muscles are very powerful. Because of this is can move quickly and effortlessly wasting almost no movement at all. With is lager amount of stamina it seems almost as though he never gets tired and because of that he can fight at his fullest for longer periods of time. Enhanced Reflexes & Flexibility: Because Taekwondo revolves around kicking Shu has become very Flexible from able to move his legs in very "awkward" positions. His reflexes come from moving quickly from one position to another. These two traits work well in increasing Shu's fighting abilities. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shu's mastery in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. He is ambidextrous so he can fight holding a sword in either hand. He is able to switch hands in the middle of attacks. His speed and reflexes make it difficult for opponents to find an opening in his attacks. Sacred Spirit Magic: Shu is able to summon Galea (ガレア, Garea) from his soul. Galea takes the form of flaming wolf like creature with a giant horn on his head. Galea is an Infinity-Class spirit that controls fire. In his Infinity form he becomes a sword foe Shu to wield. The sword has control over flames and can create flames. *'Galea' is the name of Shu's Sacred Spirit, he is very loyal to his master does what he can to protect him. He is able to speak in the human tounge and is very wise and serious. Just like his master he has lost his memory, it could be because he is part of his master soul and since Shu loast his memories, so has he. Gallery Shu and Galea.jpg|Shu & Galea Shu Sword.jpg|Shu weilding the Galea Sword Taekwondo.jpg|Shu's powerful kick Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Character Category:Sword user Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage